In a related-art refrigeration cycle apparatus, a refrigeration cycle circuit is formed by sequentially connecting a compressor, a condenser, a pressure-reducing device, and an evaporator by refrigerant pipes. As the condenser used in the refrigeration cycle apparatus, there is known a condenser having a plurality of refrigerant flow paths connected in parallel (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed a technique for setting height positions of refrigerant outlets of a plurality of refrigerant flow paths to suppress drift current in the plurality of refrigerant flow paths.